Rohirrim
The Rohirrim are a horse people of the land of Rohan, which was named after them. Description & Historical Accounts Physically, the Rohirrim are a tall, blonde, and mostly blue eyed people. They are fiercely independent and conservative, remaining within their own language and culture. Their horses are very important assets in their everyday lives with their entire culture being based around the breeding and trading of them. Their people live mostly in villages on the plains of Rohan where their horses graze. There are very few cities in Rohan. The Rohirrim are descended from the Éothéod, a race of Men who lived in the vales of the Great River Anduin, but that removed to Calenardhon, which was granted them in perpetuity by the Ruling Steward of Gondor, Cirion in reward for the assistance that they offered Gondor at a time of great need. As a result, they are lifelong allies of Gondor bound by the Oath of Eorl. At that time Calenardhon was renamed Rohan (Horse-land) after their many horses. By the Rohirrim themselves Rohan is usually called The Mark. The terms Riders of Rohan and Riders of the Mark are commonly used and refer specifically to their mounted soldiers. The King's Riders were specifically the Riders who formed the bodyguard of the King. The Dúnedain of Gondor believe that the Rohirrim are distantly related to them (having descended from the Atanatári of the First Age) and describe them as Middle Men, that being inferior to the Númenóreans in both culture and descent, but superior to the Men of Darkness who worship and serve Sauron. However, this a Númenórean lie meant to satisfy the national pride of the people of Gondor for the surrender of the territory of Calenardhon — in reality there is no common ancestry between the people of Rohan and of Gondor. The Rohirrim had had contacts with Elves in their ancient history, and knew of Eru, but like the Dúnedain they do not worship him in any temples. They seem to have highly valued the Valar Oromë the Hunter, whom they call Béma. They are ruled by a line of kings descended from Eorl the Young, who had first brought them to Rohan, and in time of war every able man rode to meet the Muster of Rohan. Areas to Start Cities, Settlements and Strongholds in Rohan include: *Edoras - The capital and only real city of Rohan. *Aldburg - One of the oldest towns, and once the capital of the kindgom. *Hornburg - A great fortress built on the valley of Helm's Deep. *Dunharrow - is a hidden refuge of the Rohirrim. Advantages & Disadvantages Each race has its own advantages & disadvantages, the Men of Gondor own advantages & disadvantages are: 'Advantages' *Strength: +5 *Speed: +5 *Endurance: +5 'Disadvantages' *Can't have Mana Troop Tree These are the classes of troops that make the Gondorian forces: 'Rank 1' *Eorling Levy 'Rank 2' *Rohan Scout *Rohan Rider 'Rank 3' *Eorling Axeman *Eorling Archer *Riddermark Skirmisher *Rider of the Westfold 'Rank 4' *Riddermark Axeman *Helmingas *Rider of the Fold *Éored Lancer 'Rank 5' *Royal Foot Guard *Éored Foot Lancer *Éored Horsearcher *Éored Heavy Lancer *Royal Guard